


After All is Said and Done

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: FIx It, Fluff, M/M, Post Golden Circle, Romance, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: “Hey, you’re not gonna get better if you work yourself to the grave.”





	After All is Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s another try at Hartwin! I’m still testing grounds with them, so why not go for a post Golden Circle, fix it, sick fic? Because that’s exactly what this is.

After everything was said and done, things weren’t as bad as they seemed. Granted, yes, they were still bad but there was some good luck crawling out of the shadows. Not only had Merlin survived the mine, equipped with bionic legs that looked wicked awesome, Roxy escaped the mansion before the missile hit and the Statesman offered their resources to help rebuild Kingsman. Harry was appointed as Arthur and Eggsy got to keep the title of Galahad. Finally, there was some semblance of normality Eggsy thinks, as he sits on the couch in his and Harry’s new flat. What he had now with Harry was probably the only truly good thing that came out of this whole mess. Once they’d released the cure to the world and they were finally able to shed those tears, it came easy to admit how they felt in their rawest state. Of course, he had to tell Tilde about this and, while it hadn’t gone down easy, and honestly when was anything in eggsy’s life ‘easy’, she let him go. She even said she suspected he felt that much to his mentor considering he lived in Harry’s house and never changed a thing. It was just, no one expected Harry to come back.

Now he had. An eye missing and still dealing with the horrors of what he’d done at the church, he was back and so were Merlin and Roxy. While he still lost Brandon and JB, this was probably the best outcome that could have happened. He, Jamal and Ryan had closure over Brandon and JB the second helped ease the hole of losing his beloved pug. Having Hamish around helped as well and Eggsy pretends not to know that’s Merlin’s real name.

He’s gotten back from visiting mum and Daisy with Harry—Arthur’s—permission. While he tells her he’s no longer dating a princess but Harry Hart, the tailor who was meant to be dead, she just shakes her head, ending his stories. She doesn’t know what her son has gotten himself into; expecting the life of a tailor to be a simple job, but as long as he returns home to her and  _Harry_  alive, she’s not asking questions. Eggsy doesn’t like the tension between his mother and Harry and hopes maybe one day they can finally make amends over his father. Daisy, at least, was over the moon for Harry since the very first time they’d met. The darling thing already had Harry wrapped around her little finger.

He flicks through the news articles on his phone; they don’t hold his attention much as he keeps an ear out for the door. Since he hasn’t seen Harry for nearly a month, Merlin’s set him on a mission, one he took personally. As Merlin’s informed him, Eggsy had been Harry’s, well, a lot of things. He’s made sure Harry takes the breaks he needs, help avoid any eye strain from staring at the contrasting small black letters on a blanched white paper, that he doesn’t suddenly throw himself into being Arthur without a good head on his shoulders and food for gods sake Harry, people need to eat! Since Eggsy’s, been gone, Harry’s nearly gone off the deep end. Not even Merlin’s nagging made him budge and now he’s gone and worked himself ill. His sleep schedule was non existent with late nights and even earlier mornings; all of it catching up to him and Merlin knows Eggsy has this way of getting the stubborn pillock to listen (Merlin’s words).

Which is why when Eggsy hears the door open, he puts on his best disappointed face. It doesn’t match Harry’s, never could rival the look he got when Harry was chastising him about not shooting JB, but it should, maybe, work. “‘Arry.” he greets at the door and hell if Merlin wasn’t joking when he mentioned Harry looked as sick as he probably felt. He’d gone pale again except for the slickly flush on his cheeks, with large dark circles under his eye, a slight sheen of sweat covered his skin and his hair was just that bit out of place, his suits as well. His hands are even slightly shaking as they close the door. “Fuckin’ hell Harry.”

Harry gives him that mock smile before shredding his coat and hanging it up. He’s also got a briefcase which Eggsy takes. “I need that.” he says like he’s actually going to work. His voice is scratchy and a little croaky.

“No you don’t. Instead, why don’t y’ come sit with me for a bit? Missed you.” Harry must not be feeling well if he’s not up for arguing. Instead he goes along easily.

Eggsy sets the briefcase down and put his arm around Harry’s shoulders, taking his hand to lead the way. “I’m not brittle, Eggsy.”

“Just come with me.”

He’s sure Harry expected them to return to the living room but Eggsy instead leads them upstairs. Harry looks frustrated and just as a protest is on his lips, he’s whipping his head to the side, snapping a hand to his mouth to cover the horrible cough. His shoulders shake with the force of it and Eggsy’s frowning even worse now. “You okay?” he asks softly when Harry breathes deeply once the fit seems over.

“Fine.”

Though Eggsy isn’t, and won’t be, convinced, he continues to help Harry toward their bedroom. The older man takes a seat on the edge of the bed; he just sits there, staring up at Eggsy with as much heat as a sick man can muster. “Hey, you’re not gonna get better if you work yourself to the grave.”

“I’ve been dead once already. I’m sure another trip won’t be that horrible.” Eggsy crosses his arms and looks away. For once, it’s Harry who knows he’s crossed a line. Despite the time between Kentucky and now, it’s still a sore subject for the younger man so Harry reaches out, his warm hand resting over Eggsy’s bicep. “I’m sorry my boy. That was in poor taste.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath, his eyes finding Harry’s hand before the takes it in his own. “Dunno if I’ll ever be okay with it. I…saw you die, ‘arry. I saw that bullet.” the memory is surfacing but he does his best to shove it away. Especially when he reaches for Harry’s glasses, pinching the arms between his fingers. “…can I?”

“You may.” Eggsy slowly removes the glasses from Harry’s face and for as long as Harry lives, their both going to be reminded of what was lost that day. Where they both weren’t the best to each other, where that should have been the end for their relationship. But, it’s also proof Harry’s a tough old bastard and it’s going to take more than a bullet to kill him. “Eggsy.”

His eyes flick to Harry’s working one and instead of apologizing, he leans forward, kissing just above his eyebrow of the damaged eye. “Harry.”

Harry has his arms around him and Eggsy returns the hug. It’s warmer than normal with Harry’s increased body temperature but it’s still a comfort Eggsy finds himself searching for more often than not. “You’ve made me proud, Eggsy. You’re exactly what Kingsman needed.”

He’s heard Harry say that before and every time there’s that slight doubt but he trusts Harry; he always trusts Harry even when he doesn’t. Like Whiskey. Maybe the entirety of Statesman being double agents was wrong but Harry had been right about Whiskey. “They need you more.” Eggsy replies as he pulls away. “Now, get changed for me. I wanna see you outta this suit and into your robe or something. I’m gonna make you something to eat.”

“Just soup will do, my boy.”

Eggsy stands for a few minutes as he watches Harry slowly undress himself, making sure he’s doing what he asked, before giving him one more kiss to his temple and making his way back downstairs to the kitchen. He knows what recipe to make; the same one Harry had told him about during those twenty-four hours together. He remembers standing in the small kitchen, watching Harry go about making their dinner with a little book full of recipes sat out ready for use. Out of curiosity, Eggsy skimmed through the book, asking Harry about the ones that looked delicious or had really weird names. He asked about the soup recipe and Harry told him his mother had made it up and always cooked it for him when he was a sick lad. It was one of the few things she would do for him personally instead of having someone else tend to Harry.

Now, Eggsy has only his memory to rely on. That’s something that makes him pause. While he lost quite a bit because of Poppy, Harry lost his entire livelihood. His home, his butterfly collection, Mr. Pickle, all his knick knacks that probably held some sentimental value. He even nearly lost his oldest friend because of Eggsy’s mistake. He knows he can’t blame himself for Harry’s townhouse blowing up but he feels he’s lost everything too. He lived in that house for a year. He’d seen all what Harry hid away, the things that made him man rather than a hardened spy. All of it was gone now.

Harry had taken this news better than Eggsy expected, at first. When they were in that diner, after they’d save the world and they could be two men mourning for a friend, Eggsy saw Harry’s true grieving. There were no sobs or shouting or anger at all, but a constant stream of tears from his closed eye. Eggsy cried with him and like the cell, embraced him, both letting everything go.

Eggy’s brought back to his mission when there’s scratching at the back door followed by tiny barks. He sets down the knife and opens the door. Hamish rushes in with JB the second trotting along behind him. Eggsy wants to get on their level but he has dinner that needs to be prepared. Instead, he sends them upstairs, hoping seeing Hamish will give Harry more motivation to relax. JB on the other hand stays at his side; the smell of food too tempting for the pug.

The soup is finished in the next half hour to the best of Eggsy’s abilities. While he’s not a grand chef like Harry, he thinks he did pretty well. He’s had a taste and he’s satisfied with it. So he takes the bowl upstairs, JB following behind.

When he returns to the bedroom, Harry’s thankfully listened. His pyjamas on, the blanket over his lap with Hamish curled on top the blanket. Harry's’ hand continuously soothes down Hamish’s back, a fond smile on his face. Eggsy can only imagine what memories this must bring back. “Dinner.” he speaks up.

Hamish lifts his head as Harry’s attention is now on him. Maybe it’s the aroma wafting from the bowl, but Harry’s eyes go even softer. “Please tell me you didn’t make what I think you did.”

Eggsy is suddenly very nervous. “If I did?”

“Oh Eggsy.” Harry says and Eggsy swears there’s moisture gathering in his good eye, “you didn’t need to go through all that trouble for me.”

Eggsy sits on his side of the bed, passing the bowl to Harry. “Of course I did. You woulda made the same for me, yeah?” Harry nods as he takes the spoon, stirring the contents of the bowl before lifting the spoon. He blows on it; Eggsy waits eagerly as Harry takes the first bite. “…well?”

Harry sighs. “It’s good, thank you.”

“Should help your throat too.” they sit there in silence for a moment as Harry eats until they hear a bark. Eggsy looks down at JB before picking up the pug and putting him on the bed with the rest of them. “Was watching me cook.”

“Have they eaten yet?” Harry asks, setting down the spoon to rub over JB’s head.

“Yep. But, JB ate Hamish’s leftovers again.”

Harry just smiles. “You’re lucky.” he says to the pug, “if Mr. Pickle were still alive, you wouldn’t have had anything to steal.”

Eggsy sports the same smile, reclining back against the bed. Harry slowly finishes off the soup, Hamish still on his lap while JB is at his side, waiting to see if he’ll get anything. While Harry has been known to give both dogs scraps from the table, there’s nothing here for Harry to share so once the bowls done, JB huffs then takes his normal spot next to Eggsy’s feet, stretching out. “Feel better?” Eggsy asks, taking the bowl and putting it aside.

“Far too early to tell yet.” Harry replies, reclining as Eggsy had, his hand returning to stroking over Hamish’s back. “But, thank you Eggsy. I’m sorry I’ve been a little hard on you lately.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Arthur’s a big job. Don’t blame you for gettin’ stressed like that.” this time he sets Harry with a pointed glare, “but I can blame you for lettin’ yourself get run down like this Harry. You know you gotta keep your health up.”

Harry closes his eye. “I know. Believe me, I do.”

“Then why just throw yourself into nothing but work while I was gone?”

“It was better than coming home to an empty flat.” Eggsy’s brows draw together and Harry continues. “For years after Mr. Pickle, I would come home alone. I’d grown used to it, I’d expected it. Then you called in my favour. I’m not so much as an old fool to believe in love at first sight but I did become increasingly fond of you. It wasn’t until we spent that night together that I realized I was an old enough fool to fall in love. I woke up next to you and I thought, I’d love to wake up like this every day.”

Eggsy frowns. “And I had to go and fuck it up, right?”

“We both fucked it up.” Harry counters. “I shouldn’t have gotten as angry as I did. I shouldn’t have left without finishing our conversation.” he looks at Eggsy again. “And now, after all that’s happened, nearly losing you to a princess, nearly losing Merlin, then having you leave for a month so soon after, I couldn’t stand it. The longer I was away from this place, the better.”

“Why’d you let me go then if it bothered you so bad?”

“Because I’m not going to prevent you from living because I have some demons I’ve yet to concur.”

Eggsy thinks then scoots closer, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders from the side. “This is home Harry.  _Our_  home. Remember that okay?”

“It’s only home when you’re here with me.”

Eggsy hugs him tight, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I know.” and they’re able to enjoy this moment, this comfortable silence for a little longer until Harry turns his head to cough again. It sounds better than the last one at least. “C’mon Harry. Lay down, get some rest.”

“You forget I have paperwork I have to do.”

“You forget that I’m not lettin’ your arse outta bed until you’re not coughin’ anymore.”

“Don’t make me order you as Arthur.”

“Don’t make  _me_  order you as your boyfriend  _and_  I think that has a higher rank right now.” Harry narrows his eyes. Any other time, he’d try Eggsy much like Eggsy does with him except, there is something very tempting about bed rest.

Finally, he relents. “Fine. Because my _boyfriend_ demands it of me.”

“Damn right he does.” Eggsy is grinning proudly as Harry shifts, carefully enough to avoid jostling Hamish off his lap. He’s laying down now. “Close your eye.” Eggsy says and Harry does.

Then there are fingers pressing just enough on his temples, rubbing in slow circles. “Eggsy—”

“Sh. It’s okay Harry. Let me do this for you.”

Harry fights for a bit; fights to keep conscious. He’s still a little terrified sometimes of that creeping darkness but there are three different things that help ease that fear away. He can feel Hamish still on his lap, the dogs weight a nice comfort, he can hear JB the second snoring from Eggsy’s side of the bed and best of all, he has Eggsy hear with him. “I love you.” he says softly, hardly audible to his own ears.

Eggsy doesn’t skip a beat as he replies, like he’s been waiting to say it since the night they spent together, “I love you too.”


End file.
